


Kinda I want to

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, calcetines, sexo telefónico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexo telefónico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda I want to

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> Durante peli.  
> 2100 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Puntillo final friqui.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** La del título de NIN ( _"and maybe just for tonight we can pretend it’s alright, what’s the price I pay? I don’t care what they say"_ ) y llamada finalizada del SS7.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=236403#t236403).

\- ¿Estás despierto?

\- Wardo, no podría estar hablando contigo si estuviera dormido.

\- Me refería a que si te he despertado.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Picando.

\- ¿Qué escribes?

\- Wardo, no finjas que te importa. Nunca te enteras.

\- ¡Sí que me importa!

\- Perfecto entonces, te voy a describir cómo estoy depurando este procedimiento, paaaso a paso.

\- …

\- Dime qué se te ha roto y acabas antes.

\- No se me ha roto nada, Mark.

\- …

\- No siempre que te llamo es porque se me haya roto algo.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Déjalo, es una tontería.

Mark se rió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Estás de coña.

\- Sí, déjalo, que ha sido una tontería.

\- Ven si quieres y lo ves.

\- ¿Están éstos en tu cuarto?

\- En mi cuarto no. Pero están.

\- Entonces no.

\- …

\- En serio, déjalo, ha sido una mala idea. Me voy a dormir.

\- Las chanclas.

Ahora rió Wardo.

\- Con calcetines blancos.

\- Dios, cómo me pones.

\- Wardo, eres un enfermo.

\- …

\- No me digas que estás haciendo esto en serio. Me lo tengo que estar soñando. Tengo que dormir más.

\- ¿Llevas sudadera?

\- Y tú también tienes que dormir más. El insomnio te trastoca.

\- ¿Llevas…?

\- La gris de la capucha. No me dejas trabajar.

\- ¿Y debajo?

\- ¿Debajo? Debajo llevo esta pedazo de percha que soy yo, gilipollas.

Rieron ambos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que lleve? ¿Encajes?

\- ¿Vas en plan comando?

\- Nunca. Y lo sabes.

\- …

\- Wardo… ¿estás borracho?

\- ¿Eres capaz de teclear con una sola mano?

\- Soy capaz de teclear con los dedos de los pies. Soy capaz de teclear con la punta de polla.

\- …

\- Dios, no debería haber dicho eso.

\- Teclea con la derecha sólo.

\- Voy a ir despacio, el Ctrl está en el meñique izquierdo.

\- Mejor.

\- …

\- Soy tu mano izquierda – dijo más bajo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que soy tu mano izquierda – repitió, casi gritando – Le quitas la gracia a todo.

\- Eres mi mano izquierda.

\- La estoy bajando.

\- Te advierto que con esto también voy a ir más despacio entonces.

\- Bien.

\- …

\- ¿Mark?

\- Sí.

\- La estoy bajando. ¿La estoy bajando?

\- La estás bajando.

\- …

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mierda, te tenía que haber pedido antes que te quitaras los calcetines. Que te quitaras todo.

\- Wardo, no te dediques nunca a esto profesionalmente.

\- …

\- Y bájala un poco más.

\- La bajo más. Te estoy cogiendo. Entero.

\- No podrías ni aún queriendo. Soy más grande que tus manos. Y también lo sabes.

\- Tú tampoco ibas a salir de pobre con esto.

\- Por eso me paso las noches tirando líneas, imbécil.

\- La estoy moviendo, para poder abarcarte. Paro un momento.

\- Está parada.

\- Ensalívatela.

\- …

\- Sigue tecleando con la otra. Sigue depurando, si eres capaz.

\- …

\- ¿Mark?

\- _[el vacío]_

\- Mark, ¿estás ahí?

\- _[SS7 H.245]_

\- ¿Mark?

\- _[SS7 H.225]_

\- Hijo de puta.

Al poco oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Abrió.

\- Acaba lo que has empezado. Si eres capaz.


End file.
